1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module battery composed of a plurality of stack type cells having stacked electrodes, serving as an electric power generating element, which are hermetically sealed in package films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been increasing worldwide concern regarding air pollution caused by exhaust gases emitted from automobiles, and attention has been greatly focused on an electric vehicle propelled by a prime power source generating an electric power output, and a hybrid car combined with an engine and an electric motor. Research and development establishments working on such a high power output type battery for use in these vehicles are sharing important industrial positions.
Regarding such a high power output battery, a module battery has been developed that is comprised of a plurality of cells each with a high energy density and high power output, such as lithium ion batteries, which are combined in a large number of units.
In the related art, when combining large numbers of batteries to form a module battery, a structure has been proposed in which a large number of cells are stacked in a single row or in plural rows to allow respective cells and associated wirings to be connected to one another to form a sub-assembly body, which in turn is encapsulated in a module case (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-114157).